Damn You, Derek Morgan
by evgrrl09
Summary: When Morgan gets hurt on a case, Garcia is furious at him for being reckless. With the help of one David Rossi though, she is able to realize how much she loves her Noir Hero. ONESHOT M/G


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds :(**

**Another one-shot :) I wanted to use our loveable David Rossi as a peacekeeper, so here it is! Morgan and Garcia fluffies! **

"He WHAT?" Penelope cried at Rossi who'd come to deliver her the news. "Do you want to repeat that for me? What did my fool fiancé do?"

Rossi took her hands and said, "Alright Kitten, you're going to have to calm down. The last thing Morgan needs is you freaking out."

She glared at him and stomped a foot. She was well aware she was acting like a child, but she couldn't believe how reckless her fool fiancé had just been. Through her anxiety she felt a kick from her baby in her stomach and she closed her eyes to try and calm herself down. "How can he possibly expect me not to _freak out_?" she demanded. Her face began to burn with anger. "I told him he needs to be careful right now because he needs to be healthy when this baby is born!"

As Rossi was about to respond with more calming words, Hotch knocked on the door to her office and said, "Garcia, we can get going now. He's allowed visitors."

Striding forward angrily, she nodded to Hotch swiftly and growled "Let's go then."

XXXXX

Striding towards Derek's hospital room, Penelope made sure to have a furious look on her face. There would be hell to pay when she saw him. "I'm going to kick his ass so hard when I find him," she said mentally to herself. Her heels were clicking against the tile floor of the hospital and she strode forward with purpose. She found his room and heatedly stormed in, her face set in a frightening glare. He was lying on his bed, his bruised face looking down at his chest. When he heard the click-clack of her shoes, he opened his eyes and smiled softly at her.

"Hey Baby Girl," he said wearily. "How –"

"You stupid, irresponsible ass!" she screeched. "How dare you do that! How dare you put yourself in danger!"

His face fell into a confused expression. "Huh?" he croaked.

"I told you not to do anything reckless and what do you do?" she cried. "You decide to try and reason with an unsub _without_ a vest! And you get into a fist fight with him? You son of a bitch!" She went forward and clenched her hands into fists. Her eyes began to water and she couldn't control them. Mad at herself for being so weak, she kept her mouth clamped shut until she could speak without her voice shaking. "I asked you to be careful so you would be in tip-top shape for our baby. How could you do this? Why couldn't you just keep your promise?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away.

He looked at her with concern and then distress. "Penelope, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should've thought. I should never have gone in there. Especially with no vest." He held out his hand for her to take, but she looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"Derek, you need to give me an hour or two to cool off and not be so mad at you," she whispered brokenly. "I can't handle this right now. I'll – I'll be back." She looked up at his distraught face and rushed out of his room, not able to contain her tears anymore. As she ran away from Derek's room, she passed Rossi and Hotch talking and both of them looked at her with concern.

"Garcia?" Hotch tried to ask, but she just kept hastening away. She raced out of the hospital and down the sidewalk. It was shocking to her that the day could be so beautiful with the sun shining and the sky having not a cloud in it. There was only a light breeze in the air and she finally stopped at the shore of the Potomac that was nearby. The pain in her chest was great; she couldn't deal with the pressure on her heart that was being crushed under her quickly constricting ribs. Holding her belly, she sank down on a bench and looked at the sparkling surface of the water.

"Kitten?"

Penelope looked up to see Rossi coming towards her. She wiped her still wet face and looked him in the eye. "What are you doing here, Rossi?" she asked. "I just need to be alone for a little while. I need to collect my thoughts."

Rossi sat down next to her and said, "_Bella_, you've been gone for an hour. Someone needed to come and check on you. Morgan's worried sick about you. He even tried to escape from the room before the nurses caught him and dragged him back."

She huffed. "I asked him not to do anything reckless!" she said, more tears falling from her eyes. "I asked him not to! I made him promise!" She put her face in her hands and wept harder. "He promised me!" She sniffled. "Rossi, is he acting out because he's scared of being a father?"

Rossi put his hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly. "Garcie," he tried to explain. "He's not scared of being a father. You should hear him talk about how excited he is to be a daddy. His face just lights up just thinking about it. He's thrilled." He tried giving her an encouraging smile and tilted her chin up. "You and this baby are the most important people to him in the entire world. I don't know why he decided to go in after that unsub without a vest, but I _do _know he is the furthest person from scared."

Penelope wiped her tears and sniffled. "Rossi, I don't know what I'd do without him. That's why I'm so scared," she whimpered. "What if he gets hurt when the baby is born? What if he gets killed?" Her breathing began to come in faster bursts and she opened her mouth to start speaking again before Rossi shushed her.

"Kitten, you're freaking out over something that's not going to happen," he said. "And you know why it's never going to happen? Because I'm not going to let him do anything stupid. I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Pouting, she smiled slightly at him. "Thanks Rossi," she whispered. She rose from her seat on the bench. "I think I owe someone an apology."

He rose with her and pulled her into a hug. "You two will be fine," he told her as they started walking back towards the hospital. "And he'll take your apology with open arms…if he even needs one."

XXXXX

Penelope stood outside the door of Derek's hospital room, her knuckles posed over the door to knock. She was afraid of facing him after her outburst. She knew her hormones were to blame for the screaming she'd done, but she felt terrible for what she'd said to him. Taking a deep breath, she tapped twice on the door and entered the room again. Her eyes met Derek's and instantly teared her. His look was soft and concerned.

"Derek…" she said softly with tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked as normally as she could to his side and sat on the edge of his bed before throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" she cried into his neck, wetting his skin with her tears. "I should never have yelled at you. You're hurt and I –"

Running his hand through her hair, he pushed some hair out of her face and said, "Baby, stop talking. You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry. I was thinking only of the people on that case when _you _are the one I should be thinking about at all times. You and our little boy here." He put both hands on her rounded belly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"But it's who you are, Derek," she protested. "You save people and I shouldn't ever try and change that about you. You're the hero everyone needs."

"No Baby," he murmured. "I only ever want to be a hero for you. To hell with the rest of the world." Giving her his thousand-watt smile, he pulled her towards his body, careful of his bandaged abdomen and kissed her fiercely.

Resting her forehead against his, she whispered tearfully, "Damn you, Derek Morgan." She laughed. "I love you. I love you so much."

His hands cupped her face and he whispered back, "I love you too, Baby Girl."


End file.
